Twilight Break
by darkhunter709
Summary: Follows A Faded Memory, Riku fnds himself in Twilight Town. Trying to rest he remembers another memory of him and Sora


Riku followed Diz for what seemed like days. They didn't say a word to each other, Riku didn't feel like talking much anyway. Finally Diz broke the silence with a question.

" What is it about Sora that makes you want to help him?" asked Diz

Riku was a little surprised by the question.

" He's my best friend." answered Riku

" It's not because you fell guilty?" asked Diz

Riku was stunned. He felt like he was just punched in the stomach..

" I…only want to help him." said Riku

" Understood." said Diz

Just then Diz and Riku stepped into a light.

"(Covers eyes)Huh!" said Riku blinded by the light

Riku looked around and saw that he was in a town. There was a train station and the whole town had a pleasant feel to it.

" Where are we?" asked Riku

" This place is called Twilight Town. It's a place where those between light and dark, like yourself, end up." said Diz

Riku looked around and felt at ease.

" Did you bring me here because I belong here?" asked Riku

" No. Your place is with your friends. Follow me." said Diz walking down the steps.

" Okay." said Riku

Diz led Riku through a dark forest to a mansion.

" What is this place?" asked Riku

" My mansion." said Diz

" You rich?" asked Riku

"(Laughs) No, at least, not anymore." said Diz

As Diz led Riku through the mansion down to the basement, Riku felt a little unease.

" Uh, what are we doing here?" asked Riku

" Tell me boy, do you know what a heartless is?" asked Diz

" Um, it's a being without a heart. Right?" answered Riku

" Well yes, but do you know what it originally was?" asked Diz

" Um, it was originally a heart, right?" answered Riku

" Yes, when a person succumbs to darkness, their heart becomes a heartless. A person is made up of three things, a heart, a soul, and a body." said Diz

" Okay? I knew that already." said Riku

" The heart becomes a heartless, but did you ever wonder what happens to the body?" asked Diz

Riku was confused, he never though about that before.

" I don't know." said Riku

" When a person gives into the darkness and their heart becomes a heartless, the body left behind becomes a nobody." said Diz, turning on a computer

" Nobody?" said Riku

" Yes. (a picture of a nobody pods up on the computer screen) They are creatures without hearts." said Diz

" Hey I saw that thing." said Riku startled of the picture

He remembered that a nobody attacked him, it grabbed his arm but he took its arm off. The severed arm wrapped his Soul Eater and transformed into his keyblade.

" They exist in between darkness and light." said Diz

" Oh." said Riku remembering that he knew the creature he encountered before was twilight, like him

" If a person's heart was strong during the transformation, they can keep their original shape." said Diz

" Shape?" asked Riku

" They look almost identical to how they looked when they were complete, with only minor differences. Needless to say, those nobodies are the most powerful of them all." said Diz

" So are these things like the heartless?" asked Riku

" In a sense, although they are mainly concerned with retrieving their lost hearts." said Diz

/How sad, to live without a heart./ Riku

" You must be tired. Go rest in one of the rooms upstairs, I have to finish something." said Diz

" But, I thought we were going to help Sora?" asked Riku

" We will, in due time. First get some rest." said Diz

Riku went upstairs while Diz worked on the computer. He looked around the place, then he heard a voice that sounded familiar.

" Riku?" said the voice

Riku turned around to see Namine.

" Namine? What are you doing here?" asked Riku

" Diz asked me to come here." said Namine

" But what about Sora?" asked Riku

" That's why…he asked me to come here." said Namine

Riku didn't ask about it, he would be helping Sora soon enough.

" Here, let me show you to a room." said Namine

" Okay." said Riku

Namine opened one of the many doors and showed Riku inside.

" Wow, kinda big." said Riku looking around

" You sleep, we'll help Sora after you rest up." said Namine leaving the room

" Thanks." said Riku but Namine already left

Riku laid down on the soft bed, it was nice not to have to sleep on the ground. Riku looked out the window and looked at the sky.

" Look like fire." whispered Riku to himself

Riku fell asleep, trying to remember the memory that reminded him of this fire.

" Riku!" shouted a little boy carrying small twigs and branches

" Hey you got the firewood." said an 8 yr old Riku

" Ha hah, yeah." said the little 7 yr old with a smile

" Why you smiling?" asked Riku

" I'm just excited." said Sora

" Yeah me too, I've never seen a meteor shower before." said Riku

" Me either." said Sora

" We'll get a good look at it from here." said Riku looking at the clear sky

" Yeah…Um Riku." said Sora

" Yeah." said Riku

" Thanks for camping out with me." said Sora

" No problem." said Riku

Sora smiled.

" Lets get the fire started." said Riku

" Yeah." agreed Sora

The boys started the fire and started to cook the food they brought with them.

" This is good." said Sora with his mouth full of food

" Yeah." said Riku taking another bite

The boys continued eating until all the food was gone.

" I'm stuffed." said Sora falling back onto the ground holding his stomach

" Yeah me too." said Riku

" When is the meteor shower gonna start?" asked Sora still lying on the floor rubbing his stomach

" Don't know! Shouldn't be too long now." said Riku looking up at the sky

" I hope it start soon." said Sora

Just then the wind blew and a spark from the fire blew into the bushes. Just like that the bush caught on fire.

" Whoa." said Riku

" Oh no!" yelled Sora

The fire began spreading.

" What do we do?" asked Sora

" We have to put the fire out." said Riku

Sora ran over to the fire and was about to try and stomp the fire but was stopped by Riku.

" Your wearing sandals! Don't try stomping the fire with your feet." said Riku holding firmly on to Sora's arm

" Then what do we do?" asked Sora

Riku needed a moment to think. What could they do?

" The sleeping bags." said Sora

" Huh?" asked Riku

" We can use the sleeping bags we brought to smother the flames." said Sora

Quickly the boys ran to wear they put their stuff and grabbed the sleeping bags and brought them to where the fire was spreading.

" Its so big." said Sora

" Don't think about it just try putting the flames out." shouted Riku

The boys continually beat down the flames with their sleeping bags. The flames started to die down after awhile.

" Huff huff huff." breathed Riku

" Huff huff huff." breathed Sora

The boys fell don on the floor, exhausted from the experience. Then the boys noticed the light coming from the distance.

" What…Morning already." said Riku sounding disappointed

" Already." said Sora

The boys had missed the meteor shower. Riku picked up his stuff and sat next to Sora.

" I'm sorry." said Riku

" For what?" asked Sora sounding confused

" Cause we missed the meteor shower."

" Its okay, I had fun. Except for the fire part."

" Really?!"

" Really."

The boys looked at the sunset, it wasn't a meteor shower but it was still wonderful to watch.

Riku woke up.

" He was happy just spending time with me." said Riku

" Riku?" asked Namine knocking and entering

" Yes."

" Diz needs you now."

Riku followed Namine down into the basement where Diz was waiting.

" Well boy, are you ready to help your friend?" asked Diz

" Yes." responded Riku

Diz brought up an image on the screen of a boy, he almost looked like Sora.

" Who…is that?" asked Riku

" His name is Roxas. He is Sora's Nobody." said Diz

" What!"

" He was created when Sora became a heartless." said Namine

" But Sora came back afterwards."

" Yes he did, and because of that Roxas has no memories of his life when he was complete, but they are still in there." said Diz

" If Sora comes into contact with him, Sora will wake up." said Namine

" Really." said Riku

" Yes, Roxas is in the World that Never Was, I need you to bring him to here." said Diz

Riku looked at the computer screen.

" Consider it done." said Riku


End file.
